


Running

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Author avatar for the win, Drabble, Gen, In Media Res, Post-Series, What's happening? Even I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A snapshot of Declan and Lin on a mission.
Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna even explain myself, I like writing my little author avatar. XD
> 
> Prompt - Yes, I admit it, you were right.

“Yes, I admit it, you were right,” Declan yelled, running full pelt across the marsh, each footfall squelching in the ground.

“About what?” Lin yelled back, keeping pace.

A roar interrupted whatever Declan was about to say, tearing through the muggy summer air like claws through cotton. They looked at each other, eyes wide. Without hesitation they dove behind a craggy rock, all shoulders, knees, and elbows, jostling for cover. Lin took out her gun, flicking the safety off as she looked over the rock.

Declan muttered, pulling out his gun, “Right about the mint Aero covering the tranqs better!”


End file.
